Alliance With An Outlaw
by picklefin
Summary: To have an adventure is what Luffy wanted, not to settle down any time soon, so she accepts a certain proposal from a mysterious passing stranger. As they travel towards their destination, Law wonders if he had been in the right mind when he offered her an alliance. [DISCONTINUED]
1. That Bootlegged Couple

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Fem! Luffy, LawLu, old wild west inspired AU, out of character, errors**

* * *

 **THAT BOOTLEGGED COUPLE**

* * *

" _I have a proposal for you, Miss Straw Hat."_

" _A proposal?"_

" _If you assist me with my business, I will take you wherever you wish to go. Do you accept?"_

" _Yes, I do!"_

Luffy had accepted the man's proposal. It wasn't a bad deal. She'd help him with what he wanted to do and he'd help her get to wherever she wanted to go. Win-win situation, she smiled to herself. Of course, Dadan would be mad. The old woman would definitely roast her ass and feed it to the crows if she caught her. But Luffy was tired of baking biscuits and meeting suitors day after day ever since her brothers left for a long cattle drive. She didn't want to get married and settle down – she hasn't been anywhere yet!

Everything will change when she gets to Baltigo, she asserts. Often after a job or a journey, her brothers would bring her cool things from that settlement. Shrunken heads, a bottle of shark teeth and a clump of rubber bands – it made her really envious, wishing she'd been there to see everything else as well. She heard the town had a docking area. The thought of ships arriving and departing from there enthralled her.

It would be so wonderful to see all that blue and beyond what they call an ocean. It wasn't food but it was making her internally drool. She'll get there soon, she swore. But for now, Luffy has to help – who was this man again? Ah, Torao was his name, she remembers.

A chance encounter, one would say but for her this _Torao_ is her ticket to freedom. She hadn't really expected him to do something for her after she helped him with his wounds. Luffy wasn't really going to help anyway if not for Bepo. She doesn't exactly have a plan but she knew she just needs to go far and out there. A spur of the moment thing, indeed.

"Oi Miss Straw Hat, I told you that's dangerous." Reprimanded the man. "But I like the view from here!" She retorted, back pressed against the other's broad ones, looking at everything he deemed mundane with confusing excitement.

The horse neighed and sped up at the man's command while Luffy continued to babble about the scenery.

"Look at that cactus! A tumbleweed on top! It looks like an old man. Oh, just –"For a moment, she lost her balance, sweaty fingers slipping from the edge of saddle she had been clutching. But before she fell aside, a gloved covered hand pulled her back.

Law frowned at her. "The next time this happens I'm leaving you in this desert to rot." Her response didn't help lessen it. "Surely you don't mean that!"

His eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Law wasn't sure if this so-called alliance is the best way to go about his plan. Then again, the lass didn't demand much and she posed the least risk among his other unsavoury options. Plus she did more or less helped him back then so it was worth taking note of that.

However, the more days he spent with her, the more he questioned her sanity (and his own for putting up with her). Heck, no lady in her right mind would go with a suspicious stranger like him in the first place. Maybe only those who had no self-preservation, drinking some unknown cacti juice or catching probably poisonous scorpions for dinner. Then again, the one she caught last night tasted somewhat decent. A bit like chicken, maybe.

If there was one thing he was sure of Luffy at this point, it was that the girl just gave a lick and a promise – did things a little too haphazardly.

The man groaned.

It was already nightfall by the time they arrived at the outskirts of the town. And the rumours were right, Punk Hazard is a walled town. There was only one entrance and exit, heavily guarded, impossible to sneak in elsewhere. To pass through, one would need a certain document which would have been legally hard to procure.

Plus according what he gathered, the security is rather harsh on lone travelers – not a good situation for an outlaw such as himself. There's also the matter of his _cargo_ that is likely to raise some eyebrows. He needed that particular gold to deal with Caesar.

But Law isn't Law without a plan – he smirked at his lady companion. "What?" Luffy quizzically looked at him with those big seemingly guileless eyes. In his hands was a document, a pass for a certain family of two.

"It's time to put on some disguise."

Luffy's eyes lit up at the prospect of a new quest.

* * *

"Next!" A burly old man bellowed towards the line of carriages, horses and families, travel-worn and eager to enter and settle inside the town. Some children were already complaining to their parents, asking them how long it will take. It wasn't a very long line, at least by their standards, but inspection did take some time.

There was quite an influx of people tonight, usually coming from far-flung settlements. Waiting for the assigned inspector to arrive, the line had built-up, thus the current situation. Among them was a couple, perhaps married like most – a certain _Mr. Brownbeard and his wife_.

"Here ya go, good sir." The tall, dark-haired and handsome _Mr. Brownbeard_ politely handed their pass to the awaiting inspector with an _amiable smile_ that the man to whom the document was given couldn't help but smile in return. A guard walked up to the horse beside him and checked the contents of their saddles.

The inspector lightly skimmed the paper, "Syrup village, huh?" and gave a passing glance to the big-bellied lady seated at the white stallion lead by Mr. Brownbeard. "Long journey must have taken quite a toll to the pregnant missus, eh?"

Before the dutiful husband could respond, his wife enthusiastically chirped, "You bet! I can't wait to eat now! I could eat a horse with how hungry I am." Bepo slightly shivered to which she lightly pet his head and assured she won't eat a friend. But her stomach grumbled a bit too loudly on cue, making her giggle. Mr. Brownbeard sighed and awkwardly chuckled. "You know how it is when you got a baby on the way."

The inspector nodded his head in sympathy and handed back the pass. "I know, I know! Why me dear Maria had a terrible spell as well. A month's keep of food gone in a week! But all worth it when I saw the little angel, ah my little –" The guard behind him faked a cough, breaking the man's babble, probably used to the old man rattling off. "Well then, careful now you two – ah three. Town's bit rowdy these days."

"We will." Mr. Brownbeard propped himself behind his wife, carefully cradling the _pregnant_ dark-haired woman, his long arms on either side of her, hands gingerly holding the reigns. "We'll be very careful, shishishi!" The wife beamed a wide smile as the couple rode towards the city.

"Such a lovely couple –"The inspector dreamily sighed but immediately composed himself when he noticed the guard glaring at him. So he continued, "Next!"

* * *

"That was fun! We should do that again!" Luffy all too happily remarked as if they weren't in disguise and could possibly be detained or worse, killed off. The crease on Law's forehead deepened. He specifically told the darn woman to leave it all to him and not say a word.

Okay, so maybe it helped a little, made the inspector empathize with their supposed plight but it was still risky. He knew this alliance was doomed from the start. But his original plan wasn't that much better anyways. Now if this wench would stop snuggling further into his chest and distract him with useless warm thoughts, then maybe he could come up of a slightly better strategy.

"Oi, Torao?" Luffy peered up to him since she only came up just below his chin even seated. It was all too easy to place his chin on her head and snuggle more comfortably. He waved another stupid idea away. "Hmm?"

"I'm really hungry, you know?" She stated it more like it's a matter of fact than a complaint. Still, he had yet to finish surveying the area. "In a while, _love_ , in a while." Words of endearment sounding awkward and misplaced from his mouth.

"But you said that three days ago!" She cried out, earning a few curious stares from the people on the streets. Three days, his arse – more like three hours ago really. Law didn't bother to reply. He was too tired to deal with her shit and he had too many things to do. Like looking for a shady inn that no one cares about and probably a diner. Yes, a diner.

Luffy sunk further into his chest, "I'm starving and my tummy is all cold with all this – ah, I'm not supposed to say that..." She lazily droned, energy dimming. Law narrowed his eyes at her.

"Can I take our baby off now?" Luffy said, unfortunately, in a volume audible enough to startle some passersby. A mother carrying her small toddler shot the _pregnant_ girl a shocked looked while a passing peddler scrunched his face in confusion. "Strawhat-ya… "Law immediately cocked his head to the nook of her shoulders and hissed into her ear, "Can't you shut your mouth for a while?"

"But –"Her coming whines were cut off by the Law's quick retort. "Meat. In Ten Minutes." She instantly pursed her mouth shut and giggled, patting the outlaw's leg. Her shit-eating grin dazzling some people on the streets. The man slumped his chin to the shorter girl's head in mental exhaustion. Grey eyes looking a hundred years more tired than ever.

At this point, he wasn't sure what will kill him first – his stupid suicidal roaring rampage of revenge or this dangerous for his health, energy-depleting, soul-sucking wench on his lap. The said wench was softly chanting a weird song about some idiots from the southern and then the northern islands.

It was a strange song but stranger still that he bothered listening to it word for word.

* * *

Traveling with a girl with a black hole for a stomach, Law had to be extra stealthy and creative, stealing discretely from drunk customers and winning their cash from card games, even more so then when he only had to feed himself.

Sometime after they left the diner, Luffy rattled to him about an Ace and a Sabo, saying they should have just dined and dashed afterwards like what those two told her that they did sometimes. Law thinks he's heard those names before but he wasn't too sure. They made their way to the third shady inn he spotted.

Luffy volunteered to take Bepo to the stables while Law went in to ask lodgings for the night.

As Law leaned by the counter, waiting for the innkeeper to check if there were any rooms left, two young ladies sauntered into his direction, hip-swaying and fluttering their eyelashes at him. They crooned at him, asking who he is, where he is from and why a good-looking chap such as himself is spending the beautiful night alone.

The outlaw, however, was too drained to care or even to give an ounce of fuck, silently hoping the innkeeper would come back soon and give him a room so he could just, you know, rest.

For some reason, the ladies thought he was simply being that mysterious swoon-worthy stranger so they kept on with their flirtatious overtures, complimenting him on how well-built he is and how they just love some scruff on _their_ man.

"It's your lucky day, sir. Got a room left at the end of the hall." The innkeeper tossed the key to Law but a lithe and much smaller hand caught it. "Great! Thanks a lot, shishishi! C'mon Mr. _Husband_!" Luffy then grabbed the said spouse's wrist and walked briskly upstairs. She wasn't exactly certain why she wanted to drag this lanky man in front of those ladies but for some reason, she felt oddly happy that Torao went along with her.

The two young ladies stared wide-eyed at the grinning pregnant woman who pulled the brooding stranger. Law smirked as he left the coins on his hand to the counter and let himself be drawn by his not-wife towards their room. He may or may have not a kink for being dragged along.

It was a high time he did some _more planning_ with his partner.

* * *

Ace is in a very good mood.

Not only were they able to settle the deal half-way from the original destination, the businessman even gave them a bonus. They didn't even have to go all the way to Baltigo. Who knew this Smoker-fellow was such a nice man to deal with? If only Smoker didn't looked like he'd rather be anywhere than talk to Ace, then they could have been friends. Strange guy.

He couldn't wait to go back home though – him and his brother Sabo, of course. Their adorable little sister must be missing them a lot.

The half-naked cowboy continued to browse through the selection of dresses. He didn't have an idea what these fabrics were called but if it's soft and looks good, it's okay, right? Darn, he should have waited for Sabo. Or maybe drag Marco along, then again the pineapple's busy buying important provisions for the trip, he said. Wasn't looking for a beautiful dress for his beloved sister important too?

A yellow calico or a blue taffeta – maybe, this red one with all the silk and satin, Ace would buy his sister a nice dress she'd love. Not that she was eager to have one, it's just that all the ladies in their town have that one dress they use for a dance but his own sister doesn't have one. Either she wore their hand me downs or Dadan ever so seldom sew her a dress of the same simple pattern every time.

Perhaps if Luffy had taken into wearing dresses, she might not be so inclined in doing often dangerous things. The more Ace thought about it, the more he felt like a genius for thinking up of this idea.

He was about to purchase a cotton handkerchief with a beetle knitted to it when he saw Sabo hunched in front of the store, heavily catching his breath, a piece of paper clutched on one hand. "Oh hey Sabo –"

"She's gone, Ace! LUFFY IS GONE!" His blond brother cried out. Ace hurriedly snatched the letter from the other. And as he read it, the surrounding area around them became hotter as he combusted into flames (not literally) and screeched.

Dadan had sent them a message, telling them that their only cute and beloved sister is no longer at home, took her straw hat and gone on some place no one knows about, potentially in danger. They knew Luffy was impulsive but they didn't expect her to leave like this. Had they known she planned to do this, they wouldn't have gone so long or just took her along even if it wasn't allowed.

Who knows where she could be right now? Who could she be with at the moment? Is she starving? Is she cold? Is he calling out to them for help? Both brothers paled as the same thoughts ran through their heads. She could be lost, crying and god forbid, dying but they're miles away. Some dark mysterious man could be taking advantage of her. The horror!

Without preamble, the two brothers rode their horses back to Goa with a speed that rivalled horse racers in the modern times or even faster.

Marco looked at their rapidly disappearing figures and ran his hand over the small tuff of his hair, completely baffled.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N: Was supposed to make just one more continuation to** _ **A Proposal**_ **, but will probably put a few chapters of this. Thanks for reading! ^ ^**


	2. A Tankard Of Frustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Fem! Luffy, LawLu, old wild west inspired AU, out of character, errors**

* * *

 **A TANKARD OF FRUSTRATION**

* * *

Under the light of a single oil-fed lamp, the outlaw busied himself with his disassembled revolver, his good old peacemaker, cleaning it religiously like a surgeon preparing his tools for an operation. He knew his unit was slower than most in getting back in action after releasing a load, but it packs hell of a power in just one round. One shot, perfect aim – that sounds about right. Law smirked to himself, clearly pleased.

"You know you have pretty eyes." Luffy commented, all of a sudden, making Law _almost_ drop the bore brush in his hand. He found himself looking back at her.

The girl had a hand under her chin, lying on her stomach at the mattress and staring at the outlaw's profile. He just noticed how she gazed at him intently. Law didn't want to admit but he begun to feel a tad bit self-conscious under her scrutiny. Luffy, on the hand, continued to look at him as if he was the most interesting person in the world.

They've been in Punk Hazard for three days now, pretending to be _Mr._ and _Mrs. Brownbeard_ on the surface so as not to draw any unwanted attention. It is scandalous for two unmarried young man and woman to travel together unchaperoned. While Law went around gathering information, he intended for Luffy to look after the gold and Bepo. But more often than not, he'd find her waltzing around town, much to his ire.

He may have thrown a fit at her earlier, while he was explaining his new course of action. Luffy was too stubborn, _refusing to cooperate_. It was simple enough to just follow exactly what he said but she suggested this and that. To scrimp the sanity he had left, he just gave her some silent treatment. The girl must have settled on observing him for her own amusement. Why else would she be staring at him all night long, he concluded.

Law decided to ignore her and went back to cleaning his gun. Luffy sank into the bed and rolled her eyes as she literally rolled on top of the covers. She eventually stopped and crossed her arm over her chest, eyes trained on the ceiling, no longer focused on the tattooed man. "I don't like your plan." She flatly stated.

"You don't have to like it. What you have to do, however, is to stay here and lay low for a while. Then wait for me at the town's gates with Bepo when the time comes. Simple as that." Law rehashed the plan he had told her a while ago.

How many times would he have to repeat it for her to get it?

He would stake out Caesar in the pub he frequents on the weekends to confirm the location of the drug den. Infiltrate the said den and find the workshop where he makes those additives they use to make fake gold. Wreak havoc discretely and escape with her waiting on him. That wasn't so hard for her, was it?

Luffy now sat at the edge of the bed, a small frown marring her face as she softly murmured. "But you, all that and alone…" Heaving a deep sigh, the outlaw set his tool and part of his gun on the table top. He turned to her, grey eyes capturing brown ones firmly.

"It doesn't concern you anymore, Miss Straw Hat." Law said with certain air of finality in his voice. It wasn't necessary to drag her further into the muck. While associating herself with someone like him more or less have already muddied her reputation, he still have the decency to give her a chance to _go back_.

She then leapt out of the bed and firmly stood, fists clenched as she yelled, "NO!"

His eyebrows involuntarily twitched.

Luffy marched towards him and jabbed a finger square to his chest, "You're in an alliance with me! I should be helping you since you're going to help me, too. How can I let a friend go alone in his mission?" The outlaw scowled at her, pressing forward to meet her accusing glare, "I told you. We're not –"

She turned away from him and shrugged, hands thrown in the air while rolling her eyes. "And it's no fun to just wait with all this gold. I think we should just beat –" Her voice was a little too loud. The outlaw swore he heard footsteps outside their room. Instinctively, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. A tattooed hand clamped on her mouth as he hissed. "Shush, your voice."

Luffy squirmed against the outlaw. She didn't like being manhandled even if the offending party smelled like gunpowder, leather and fresh sweat – like an adventure. Warmth promptly crept into her cheeks for reasons she wasn't certain why. Law made sure they were long gone before he released his grasp on the girl.

"See, this is why I told you to stay put. Beating someone's ass is your only solution to every problem." He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing what she was going to say before she finished. They had only met for not long but he already had this part of her noted. Luffy simply scratched her nose, looking both confused and irritated. "But it's much easier that way!"

Law groaned, reassembling his revolver in a careful hurry as he responded. "You promised to help me, right? Well, you're doing a bad job at it."

"That's only because Torao's plan sucks." She scrambled back to the bed and sat on it cross-legged. Law shut his eyes for a second. "No, we are not beating Caesar's ass head-on if that's what you're getting at."

Her picking on her nose only added to his misery. He tried to keep a grip on the situation. Though frankly, he needs a break. "You know what, I'm tired. You've been on the bed for two nights now. It's my turn."

"Won't you at least let me keep watch outside the pub?" Luffy offered as a compromise while Law walked over the bed and lightly pushed the seated girl towards the edge. "Still no. Move." The girl remained planted on her spot.

"Why? I thought you liked sleeping on the floor." His eyebrow twitched again. For days, they've been sleeping under the stars, often reclining on Bepo for an ounce of relief. But most of the time, they lied on the ground which wasn't exactly comfortable. Honestly, his back felt like that of an old man's. "I want to sleep on the bed. Get off."

"Hey, we could share!" Luffy chirped at him, smiling without any thought behind it. "I know Dadan said it's not okay but I always sleep with my brothers. You're my friend so it's alright. I snore a lot but you snore too so we're cool."

Somehow only the part where Luffy suggested they _share_ the bed registered on his _head_ , the rest of her words drowned in his fatigued consciousness.

Law was no gentleman but he respected his acquaintance enough to consider some semblance of propriety, so to speak. Yet here she was insinuating such a misconduct. Not that he's adverse to the idea, he did find Miss Straw Hat _very_ _appealing_.

 _Hell naw!_ This will only make things complicated between them. Even if the thought of her felt enticing, he waved those imaginations away. He won't fall for whatever it is that she's doing to him. _Quick, think of her picking her nose and snorting snot bubbles!_ "NO!" He insisted strongly, surprising the girl a little. Noticing this, Law cleared his throat and regarded coolly this time. "No, you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."

Luffy decided to let it go and tuck herself on the piles of blanket on the floor. The outlaw missed the devious smile gracing her face – that kind of smile which either meant the person's up to no good or has an idea you definitely won't like. Yeah, that kind of impish smile.

Law plopped to the bed, feeling thoroughly exhausted.

* * *

Nearly five hours and still no sign of Caesar. He paid good money for this information (though he may or may have not stole it back). Ah, if Luffy could see him now. She sure will go nuts with his fake stache and might even try it on for herself.

His mouth gaped open in shock.

The hell was he thinking. He took another swig of his diluted ale. So far he'd only seen a bunch of the madman's lackeys. They were easy to spot, weak-willed men boosting their ego by walking around like they own the place, harassing several of the saloon girls and starting nonsense arguments with some of the patrons in any chance they could get.

Dawn was approaching soon, at least in an hour or two but still nothing. Still no sight of his target. He was about to refill his mug when the doors swung open, a bunch of suspicious characters marching inside. And lo and behold, just like in the photos – Caesar had just dropped in.

However, Law wasn't a bit pleased. His _day_ had just began.

Their group settled at the nicest spot in the whole saloon, considerable distance from the stools and tables commoners occupied. It looked like he had two important visitors. They were talking in hushed voices with Caesar laughing every now and then.

Law tried to grab a seat near them without appearing suspicious, to eavesdrop.

But with the noise and the distance, it doesn't seem possible. He felt annoyed. It was too conspicuous to _occasionally_ pass by since none of the other patrons went near there nor even looked too long in their direction. Just the usual, one glance and hushed whisper sort.

Only the barmaids and the saloon girls flutter by freely. Especially that ditzy looking brunette whom one of Caesar's guests have been calling on frequently to serve them drinks even if she spilled a couple of them.

He might have seen her finger carelessly soak into one of the mugs. It peeved him.

But they didn't mind her at all, looking pleased whenever she bounces by, eyes trailing on her derrière. At least, there's one mystery solved. Admittedly, it was a nice backside. _But Luffy's probably is more…_ He downed another tankard (of mostly melted ice rather than liquor at this point).

He knew it was a bad idea to bring her along. Now, he's suffering the consequences of his stupidity. _Brilliant!_ He's doomed, lost and horny. _Just great._ And the object of his amorous intents is probably more enamoured with his horse than himself.

Law snapped his mind back to his present problem.

"Eeep, sorry!" The saloon girl he'd been observing had just bumped him, dropping a used and wet warm towel on his lap. He immediately glared at her but to his surprise, he was met with a very familiar grinning face, if the scar under the _brunette's_ left eye wasn't indication enough.

The outlaw grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to a stool next to him. He leaned at her, their faces only inches apart. Law gritted his teeth and whispered sharply by her ear, "You… Why? Why are you here?"

"Err, what are you talking about good mister sir?" She pursed her lips and sweat bullets. The poor girl darted her eyes elsewhere, looking anywhere else but directly to his steely gaze. "You're a bad liar, Miss Straw Hat."

She smacked his hand away and sat still on the stool. "I'm not Miss Straw Hat. I'm Lucy." Her awkward smile didn't helped her even a bit. Though it doesn't really matter by now. Law clamped his eyes shut in disbelief. "I told you to stay at the inn but you still roam around. And now you're here, even if I told you to wait for me with Bepo! Why do you never listen to me?" He tried to keep his voice low.

Just how did the girl managed to sneak in, donning a saloon girl outfit – frilly skirts, tight corsets, painted rouge and all. Not to mention the generous neckline. Law internally slapped himself. The wig on her head was disorienting though.

Her eyes widened, only recognizing the other just now. "Torao?! How can it be?" She cupped his face and tilted it to left and right, obviously amazed. "When did you have a moustache? How can you hide this from me?!" However, the outlaw wasn't the least bit amused. "See! How did they even let you in?"

"Who cares? I'm already here. Either I'll help you out or I'll help myself to the food." Luffy grinned at him and drawled. "Sooo, what will it be?"

Law groaned and eventually sighed in defeat. "Might as well take this opportunity." Luffy gave the man's shoulder a pat, still grinning. "I knew you'll see it my way, shishishi."

"You cheeky wench." Luffy will be the death of him someday, he thought. Yet the corner of his lips upturned.

* * *

Sabo reread the note in his hand for the fifth time.

 _Gone for an adventure!_

 _Don't look for me._

 _With love, Luffy_

The familiar chicken scratch like writing and the way the letters were spaced without harmony. There was no mistaking it. Luffy wrote this note.

He couldn't believe it but at the same time, he kind of expected it. He knew – he and Ace knew their younger sister had been dying to go out there. But for Luffy to just do it all of a sudden, it caught them all off guard.

Distraught, Dadan told them how nothing was too unusual with Luffy that day. They started the morning like any other, baked and cooked, and the girl had some lessons on knitting (which as usual, ended up as a big mess). Ace begun to give her an headache as he rounded the house, arguing that maybe Luffy was just playing hide and seek.

It was then that Sabo noticed the more-than-usual presence of flowers in their parlour. Come to think of it, there were also suspicious beautifully wrapped boxes on her sister's room. The blond man began to put two and two together as he turned to Dadan, face pale.

"Dadan… could you be?" Sabo's tone caught Ace's attention, the freckled-man eyed at his brother in worry. "Could you be entertaining suitors for Luffy?" Ace eyes widened.

The old woman snorted, "Of course! Your sister's soon past the prime age for marrying. It's about time if ya ask me."

"DADAN! How could you? Our sweet innocent little sister amongst those leering wolves? I can't even… And how could have done this without us in here? Who knows what could happen? "Ace yelled, voice thundering in the room. Sabo shared his sentiment.

"It's hard enough to look for a man who'd be okay with that troublesome brat. And with you two around, it becomes next to impossible!" Dadan retorted, shouting just as loud, if not louder.

Then she sighed, glancing at the two _cubs_ she just seem to have offended.

"Look, had I known this would happen, I would not have been too forceful about it. But I'm old, your old man can hardly be relied on, and the two of you, much as you insist, will eventually settle down as well..." Silence fell for a moment.

"Still I wonder where Luffy could have gone. Did she say something?" Ace inquired.

Dadan shook her head. They've exhausted Goa, looked under every nook and cranny, under every rag but still no Luffy. Just as they were trying to guess where the Luffy could be, Rebecca came rushing from the front door holding a sheet of newspaper.

"Rebecca? What's the rush? I don't think that's good for your baby." Sabo asked as Ace ushered the heaving girl to a seat. "No, I'm fine. We're fine. More importantly, look at this!" Rebecca shoved the paper she held on their faces.

 _Great Exile in Punk Hazard. Local Sheriff leads the investigation regarding the massive explosion that occurred…_

"These things sort of happen every day and while I'm sorry for them, I think we have more pressing issues at the moment." Said the fair-haired cowboy. "Just look!" The pregnant woman shook her head and pointed at the one of the pictures of the people leaving the area.

It was just at the corner, could barely be noticed since the highlight of the photograph was a man in tears. But the lady who had on a saloon girl's garb, riding a white horse, arms wrapped around an unknown moustached man – it was definitely _her_ , scar under her cheek and wide eyes on that familiar face.

"This is Luffy, right?" Rebecca uttered.

Sabo's hand shook as he took the paper from the woman's hands while Ace held the other end of the paper. Both stared at it intensely as if boring holes on the picture. Their bodies shook and trembled as they clenched their fists, crumpling the sheet.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BASTARD?!"

The two hot-blooded brothers immediately set to Punk Hazard.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N: Newspapers in this AU are still delivered by News Coo because yes. No transponder snails though :) Thanks for reading on!**


	3. Shackled With Trouble

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - this is fanfiction. And it's probably for the best that I don't own OP because I'm an easily distracted lazy ass procrastinator.**

 **Warning: Fem! Luffy, LawLu, Wild West AU (sort of), ah out of character, errors - it's got plenty**

* * *

 **Shackled With Trouble**

* * *

Two men stood before the now widely opened gate of Punk Hazard.

It's been a while since the photo was taken so the sudden stream of people going in on an exodus had dwindled. The town looked pretty lonely compared to how it was before, but still it wasn't completely deserted. There were still a handful of people around – probably hopefuls who wished to rebuild the settlement. Only this time without any of the shady shenanigans.

Maybe.

"What just happened here?" Sabo said as he left their unfriendly horses by one of the undamaged stables. "Do you think...?"

"Yeah." Ace snorted.

' _At some point, if she didn't cause this_.' He mentally added. Both brothers sighed. As much as they didn't want it to be real, it'll be as if they don't know their own sister if they were to think she didn't get involved with the chaos. Not like this was the first time either. There's a reason why the three of them together are banned at some establishments back at Goa.

While Sabo began to ask people around for any information about the dark-haired girl with a scar under her left eye as well as for _some moustached man_ accompanying the said girl by chance, Ace continued to roam around aimlessly – I mean, observing the damage dealt by the recent event in the town.

Most of the building at the left edge of town were reduced to piles of unusable wood and ashes, and a foreign smell waft through the air. It wasn't exactly unpleasant but it was unsettling just the same. The shops and homes were barely spared. Miraculously, however, no one was reported heavily injured or dead.

Ace took in the view. It was as if a storm swept by all of a sudden – a fiery sort of storm at that. He can only hope their Luffy is okay, especially when she's with suspicious company.

He wanted to ignore the fact that Luffy was smiling at the photo. He wanted to ignore the fact that his sister didn't look the least bit forced or that she seems to be enjoying the whole affair (which isn't good in her defence when she, by some reason, becomes convicted of causing the mess). But he couldn't.

Still he wanted to anyway.

* * *

Immediately, Law shut the door after them and reclined at the wooden entrance for a brief rest as he panted, forehead slick with sweat. The obnoxious girl had the gall to laugh beside him as if the authorities weren't after their collective ass. Law closed his eyes to compose himself, feeling that if he didn't, he might just throw a hissy fit. _Keep calm and pretend you don't give a fuck_ , he told himself. Plus he had an image to keep, or whatever's left of it.

This would not have happened if they had enough money to pay some suspicious toll fee. This would not have happened if they didn't scram off Punk Hazard in a hurry. This would not have happened if she followed the plan – _or if he accounted her unpredictability to his plan._ No, now is not the time to consider that. He just wanted to vent irrationally, at least, in his _mental room_.

Though to be honest, it had been much easier indeed to blow everything into smithereens. After discovering Caesar's hideout, Law hatched a plan to infiltrate the lab and ruin it in a discrete manner, if at all possible. No matter how great of a science man the _clown_ is, it was still near impossible to readily get back into production without one's notes and primary reagents (Who knows? Maybe the lack of 0.0001 gram or the addition thereof could brew failure).

Aside from beating the fellow senseless, of course.

Little drops of mischief here and there with permanent damage - not blow everything up a day before what he had planned by _someone_ being curious as to what will happen if you mix the fuming clear liquid with the surprisingly pleasant smelling murky one over an open flame. It was good enough that they only managed to get a bit singed with what chain of reactions and explosions that occurred.

Still since shit hit the fan _earlier than scheduled_ , they may have not prepared adequately for escape. Meaning, they had left most of their provisions back at the inn. Also luck, or its shitty sibling rather, deems it alright that a thief be there to take advantage of the rowdy party and have a stealing spree. Law's coins did not survive the attack.

But at least, that part of the plan is done and he only has to deliver the girl to Goa, right?

Law successfully channeled his inner cool.

It was then that he noticed all the eyes staring and mouth gaping at them – two out-of-place, disheveled, and uninvited ruffians. Like everyone was clad in their best clothes, especially the couple in the middle of the room, and in contrast, the two of them looked like, well, not as formal and gussied up to put it mildly. Of all the places to run into, they just had to intrude a wedding.

He quickly pulled Luffy towards him, and hid their cuffed and now adjoined hands behind the fabric of his cloak.

A robe-wearing man cleared his throat and asked, "Again, if any person can show a just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He shot the two a look of disapproval. "Is there something you'd like to say against this union?"

Their only response was Luffy openly sneezing all of a sudden. Thankfully, for Law, she wiped off the snot with her other arm. The groom peered at them curiously.

"Wait! I don't think they've got something against the wedding." An important-looking old woman with a pompous feathers on her hair suddenly exclaimed, causing the guests turn their attention to her instead. "Isn't this like in those stories? A mystery couple bonded with the tides of time comes unannounced in a wedding to bless the marriage! What an auspicious sign!"

Law stared soulless at nothing with how – ah, fuck it. Bonded with the tides of time, alright. More like wrought iron cuffs which were starting to make his wrist itchy. If they weren't going to scream at them or drive them out then fine, they'll be that mystery whatever. Luffy lightly tugged at their cuffed hands.

"Bless the marriage? Can we really do that?" She blinked at him. Law mumbled a barely audible _of course, not_ which earned a small frown from the girl.

The priest's face lightened along the rest of the guests. Apparently, it's an old tale in this particular town. So then the priest addressed them, "To the couple who graced this wedding with their presence, won't you share a word or two about this lifelong journey and bond?"

Luffy's ears perked up at the words ' _journey_ ' and ' _bond_ ', entirely missing what the man really meant. Law, on the other hand, wanted to roll his eyes and glare at them. But he really didn't want to upset anyone just yet, especially with the officers outside searching for them. The crowd looked expectantly at the two.

 _What did Cora-san say about this again?_

Law furrowed his brows, trying to remember since it's been ages ago and he didn't really paid it much attention. It wasn't exactly about marriages but it was close enough. An excerpt from some book Corazon had once told him as an excuse for a bed time story. "Three things. There are three important things you need to remember to make your marriage work."

 _It sounds relevant enough so why not._

"First is stomach – a good stomach is essential to a healthy life." The girl beside him slapped and briefly rubbed her stomach in effect, earning a look of _how inappropriate_ from some snub folks. One idly commented that keeping a good stomach with an amazing cook as a husband is _never going to be an issue_. "You need to be able to stomach the good and the bad in the one you chose to be with."

Some nodded their heads in agreement. Law took it as a cue that things are moving smoothly thus far so he continued.

"The second one is patience, strong patience." Law emphasised. "Times may become difficult but with patience you two can get through it without a doubt, no matter how hard it'll be."

It was a wonder his wasn't completely exhausted yet. A shot of pride welled on his chest, the suddenness and the implication made him quickly brush it off. Anyway, there was only one more thing left.

"And the last one,"

 _...What was it, again?_

"The last one, hmm…"

He forgot – he really did. This is why he didn't like being put in the spotlight unprepared. Everyone had their attention on him.

"Yeah, the last one?"

Should he wing it or not was what he thought. He didn't really care if these people got the wrong information. But then again, he'd be indirectly tarnishing Corazon's credibility. The man would not have minded, even the least, should Law wing it or what. But he needlessly worried while the awkward silence of anticipation hung on the air.

"…Torao, you okay?"

He cursed under his breath as he remembered. _And this one's supposed to be the easiest and probably the cheesiest._

Then he remembered.

'Of _course, it has to be damn fucking LO –_

"Gloves!" Luffy chipped in. "Something like that? I mean, it makes sense. They're a pair and they help each other to do what they do and stuff. Or was it that a marriage is like a pair of gloves? Hmmm…"

"That's because it's not gloves, it's –"

"Because the two will always be a pair, right?" The groom suddenly exclaimed, appearing and sounding as if he had been holding his breath, "They are made for each other and another person's hand will not be able to fit into the glove!"

"Wait, it's not –"

Despite the outlaw's desire to correct the term, the crowd had already accepted the seemingly sound explanation. However, before anyone could properly thank him (and her) for their input in the supposed jovial event, the pompous old woman from earlier exclaimed as a silver band was removed from the groom's fingers and promptly pressed into the bride's palm.

"I am terribly sorry, Mademoiselle but I can't possibly subject you to great unhappiness further than this." The groom whispered into her hands as he held them. She looked unnaturally calm about it, possibly nonplussed, as he kissed her forehead. The hands wrapped on her own now gone.

And before the weight of what he had said fully sunk for everyone else in the small chapel, Law felt a tug on his cuffed hand as the groom grabbed Luffy's wrist and ran. Luffy, grinning without a care, followed suit and pulled Law along in effect.

A solid three seconds after they got out, a screech was heard from the chapel and it wasn't the bride.

* * *

"Yeah, I could have seen someone like that but my memory's still a little hazy."

"Is that so?"

"I'm afraid it is."

Ace was about to crack his knuckles to intimidate the old man but it was already unnecessary, seeing that the said man had already locked eyes with Sabo. Even Ace doesn't like to have that mode of Sabo's gaze to be directed to him. Not that he'd admit that. Then again it made the man squeak and reassess the men inquiring him at the present. The old man's face paled in horror and his eyes shook in recognition.

"It can't be... you two..."

"I'm afraid so. In any case, I hope you would be so kind to tell us what you know." Sabo's words were polite and he even spoke with a smile. Still, the man looked like he was going to wet himself any time now.

"Alright, alright! I saw her - them, okay! They stayed at the inn near the bakery. Couple of days too. But they probably left town that day."

"Did they share a room? How old is that geezer with her? Answer me!"

"Her husband?"

"What?"

"Heard a couple of dames talking about them young couple traveling. Common old tale, lovers eloping because some folks just won't take it. The woman's pretty far along too."

"Far along?"

"Didn't you know that she's carrying a babe? Still to be traveling in this times. I bet their horse is worth a fortune. Should have taken advantage of the chaos and got it my... "

"..."

"Sabo, tell me. Did Luffy left to elope with a geezer?"

"Ace, I don't think..."

"How could we not know? How did that guy slip by? What the hell happened?"

"Ace."

"That fucking bastard, I'll burn his -"

"Ace, calm down!"

"Sabo, can you hear yourself? How can I calm down? A stranger just took our sister! How are you calm? I'm going to send word to Marco and the rest. We'll leave no bones unbroken, you hear me? This - I can't! I don't even know if I'm going to be an uncle or an aunt!"

Without warning, Sabo hit Ace with the staff he always carried around and heaved an annoyed sigh. "Pipe down, damn it. I don't think it's like that." He handed Ace the news article with their sister's photo on it. "See? It's probably some sort of ruse."

"Hmphh, I'm still going to hunt this geezer down."

"I'm in with that plan from the start. Though I wonder, what is this man doing?"

"Aside from kidnapping beloved sisters and being hella suspicious?"

"I mean, it's Luffy. Clearly, she's freely going along with him. But this town, this explosion... whatever that man is up to, it reeks."

"Hey old man."

"U-uhh what?"

"What's the next town nearest here with cheap food?"

Knowing how stubborn their sister is, no doubt she would have roped the _geezer_ she's with into feeding her properly if they managed to stay together for a considerable amount of time - was what Ace mused.

* * *

It was still sometime early in the afternoon but it was proving to be a very exhausting day, in terms of his energy, physically and mentally. And mentally meant that his Luffy-related frustration gauge is running high, dangerously about to shoot off the limit. But Law, being Law, managed to stop his murderous thoughts from escaping reality, tugged his cuffed hand to halt her, and raised his voice _a little_.

"That was too close. Why the hell did you run along anyway?"

"Why not? It was fun."

"Fun, my ass! The officers are all over the place. Did you forget we're not exactly welcome here?"

"Hmph! Live a little, Torao!"

"Uhh, hey…"

 _Torao_ directed his glare to the other man for a moment then snapped back to the girl. The intensity of his glare, continuously fueled by bad mood and frustration, didn't dwindle even a bit. If expressions had subtitles, his line would probably be in all caps and in italics - the hissing kind of mad voice one would have if you're a drop close to exploding but you have to calm down. Luffy must have sensed this so she gave out a light _reassuring_ laugh, though it's unknown if it helped at all.

"Shishi! Don't worry, he looks like a good guy." Luffy turned to the blond man. "You're a good guy, right?"

"I – uhh… "

"Why do I even bother?" Law sighed. "So Groom-ya…"

"Sanji. It's Sanji." He twirled around quickly and on bended knees, gave Luffy a flower out of nowhere. "And how about you, oh lovely mellorine? What could your name be?"

"Hi I'm Luffy and this guy is –"

"There's no need to bother –"

"… Law but he's Torao –"

"I told you… wait, you… Then why can't you just call me Law!"

"I like Torao!"

Law grit his teeth and furrowed his brows, focusing on feeling annoyed despite the thumping in his chest. He didn't have time for fluffy crap is what he insisted as he clenched his fist. Then he let out a defeated groan.

Sanji watched them with amusement, various thoughts crossing his mind but with only a sole recurring character haunting persistently. Amusement reverted to a fond wishful look as he wished, if it were possible, that the other pair of the glove was there with him as well.

"I'm sorry. I should not have involved you two with this."

"Right."

"Don't be mean, Torao. He said sorry already so it's fine. I forgive him. What are you sorry for anyway?"

"Straw hat-ya..." The outlaw could only clench his eyes in surrender. Where did those years of him being a chill renegade (at least, on the surface) went to? That guy the dwellers of the dusty lands feared? Did he went on a vacation?

Unaware of Law's mind rambles, the other man proceeded to thank them again profusely, saying how he'd almost made a big mistake he'd be bound to regret and that if it weren't for them, he would have not realized things – things which on another day, Law would have cared enough to listen but now. Now isn't really a swell time.

"Groom-ya, before that, it would be helpful if we could find a good place to hide now, don't you think?" Running noise sounding nearer as they linger about. The officers must have caught wind of them. Luffy darted her eyes around for another corner to disappear into.

The blond thought for a second and seemed to have decided as he said, "Oh… r-right, yes. Follow me."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been ages and it's terrible (like me, am terrible) b-but thanks for reading on!**


End file.
